The Secrets That You Keep
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: RE-WRITE! Genderswap! Santana! Santiago was nothing more than a protector. Being twenty two years old and going back to high school wasn't what he was expecting. Until he has to protect a certain someone who he falls in love with. But will she return the feelings?


**The Secrets That We Keep**

**A Brittana Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is my Re-Write. Hope this is as better as the original. I will also be Re-Writing The Reuinon, Storm Warning and possibly Weightless even though it's been awhile since I've looked at that story. So anyways. Hope you all enjoy the new Re-Write of The Secrets That You Keep. Love You All! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a Genderswap Story! Artie will be walking! And NO! Sam and Brittany are NOT TOGETHER! Also, it won't be like the original. It's just going to be a whole new story. Well you know what I mean. It's just how I writed Everything Has Changed. But different! **

**CHARACTER PAIRINGS: Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Artie/Sugar, ETC...**

**SUMMARY: Santiago was nothing more than a protector. Being twenty two years old and going back to high school. Wasn't what he was expecting. Until he has to protect a certian someone who he falls in love with. But will she return the feelings? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORIES! :) **

**...**

**Chapter 1 - Waisting All These Tears **

_Flashback_

_Santiago and secret girlfriend Emily Sanderson have been for six months. And they both couldn't be happier. But there was one thing that Santiago was keeping from her. And he didn't know how to tell her how he was protecting her from an anonymous type of men. He had no idea who these people where. All he knew is that he had to protect certian people from them so that no one could get hurt... Or even worse... Die. He loved Emily. He loved her with all his life... But after that one slip up... Everything had suddenly change. _

_They weren't safe. They had to escape from where they were. And Emily was just confused. She had no idea what was going on. No idea what was happening. She had no idea what to expect. She was packing her things when she heard it. Gun shots. All over the house. She was scared... But more terrified than scared. She didn't know what to do. _

_Before she could finish packing. Her bedroom door had swung open and she couldn't help but scream. But before she could do anything. She had seen that it was Santiago. _

_"God Santiago. Don't fucking scare me like. I'm already freaked out about all the gun shooting outside." She was. And he could see it written on her face. "Please tell me what's going on. I'm tired of you lying to me." _

_He sighed. He knew that he had to tell the truth. And he couldn't lie anymore. "Alright. I think it's time you knew the truth." _

_Emily had now folded her arms and burrowed her eyebrows. "You think? What the hell is going on Santiago?" _

_Before he could say anything. Gunshots were suddenly filled the room. Santiago had tackled Emily to the ground to take cover before moving to step out of the room. After the shots have been fired. The couple had gotten up and ran out of the room to head to the car parked in the garage. _

_Emily couldn't help but cry. She was more terrified than she's ever been. "Santiago what's going on?" _

_Santiago started the car and stepped on the gas. Speeding through the streets of New York. "Emily. I'm your protector." _

_She was confused. "Protector? What does that even mean?" _

_Right before he could explain. There car had been hit from behind, making the car fly threw the air. The car had smashed right upside down. Santiago couldn't breathe. He didn't know what was happening. He looked towards Emily and saw that she wasn't breathing. _

_"Emily. Come on. Wake up." He tried screaming her name but it didn't seem to work. "Emily come on. Please!" _

_He got up out of the car in pain and ran over to her side of the car. He pulled the door open and immediatly grabbed Emily out of the car. _

_"Emily. Come on Emily wake up. Please." Tears had suddenly fallen down on his face. Pain had come up to his sides. His lips had touched her forehead. And all he could think of was that he failed. He failed to do his job. He failed to protect the one he loved. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." And before he knew it. He had suddenly blacked out. Not knowing what would happen to him as he fell down to the concrete. _

_End of Flashback_

**Five Years Later **

Santiago had been better. After what happened five years ago. He had sworn that he wouldn't fall in love again. He didn't want that feeling again. Where he had protected someones life. And than six months later, your heart is torn apart. That day. When he had woken up. He had sworn it was a dream. But when he had seen Emily's dead body. He knew it wasn't a dream. Whoever had hit them. Was planning something worth destroying. And Santiago wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to be that hero that Emily wanted him to be. The hero who saves the world.

Santiago had been currently working out when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the screen. Who couldn't help but smile. "Hey Aunt Maria."

_"Santiago. I've missed you so much! When you coming home?" _

"I'll be in by morning." His Aunt Maria had been the person in his family that he had talked to. His mom had died when he was four. His dad was a workaholic. His little brother always kept to himself. And his older sister had dissapeared to go live with her boyfriend. He hates to admit this. But he really misses his family. The bonding that they all used to have. The special parts and the memories. Those where the things he misses.

_"Well good. I'm glad. Also we need to talk about this project you have going on. I know it's been five years since your last one. But I just want to talk to you okay." _

His smile turned into a frown. Knowing he had to protect someone else. He knew that this was going to be a little bit more difficult. It had been five years since his last mission. And to be honest. He kind of misses protecting someone. "Alright Aunt Maria. Will talk about it. But I have to go. Gotta finish packing and than I'm going to bed early."

_"Okay Mijo. Call me before you start heading off the ground." _

"Will do Aunt Maria."

_"Love you! See you in the morning." _

He smiled. "I love you too. Bye."

**...**

**The Next Morning **

_Flashback_

_"Santiago. Can I ask you something?"_

_Santiago and Emily were hanging out in Emily's bedroom. Watching some old tv and wondering what they should do before the other had to go. _

_"Sure what's up." His attention was still on the tv when Emily had asked her question._

_"Do you... Do you want to go out on a date with me?" She knew it was a long shot. Santiago was the popular guy. The football jock. The soccer stud. He could do any sport that he wanted to do. He also had a badass singing voice and some very sexy dance moves. _

_"You want to go out on a date?" He asked curioiusly. Still looking at the tv screen. _

_She nodded her head. "Yes. I want to go on a date with you." _

_Santiago looked at Emily. Smiling at the shy girl who was curiously wondering if he would say no or yes. "Sure. I'll go on a date with you." _

_Her eyes lit up. "Really?" _

_He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. I really do. I think it'd be fun. Don't you?" _

_She nodded her head once again. "Oh defenitly." _

_He smiled and gave her a flirty wink. "I'll pick you up at 7." He told her. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow for our date." He got up from the bed. Kissed her cheek and headed home to start preparing for there date. _

_"I love him." _

_End of Flashback _

Santiago was woken up by his alarm clock. He gently smacked it and went straight to the bathroom. He had been having dreams about Emily since the day she had died. He doesn't know why he was. It just was happening. She meant so much to him. And he wanted to make Emily proud.

"Get it together Lopez." He splashed some water on his face and started getting ready for the day.

"You can do this. Don't be such a fucking coward."

He didn't know who he was protecting. Someone was suppose to call him today and tell him. But he hasn't heard anything yet.

Ten minutes later his phone had began ringing. He picked it up and took a deep breath. "Hello?"

_"Lopez." _

He couldn't help but smirk. "Puckerman. What are you doing calling me?"

_"Well I'm calling you because I'm giving you your assigntment." _

Since when did Puckerman become a protector? "Since when did you start protecting people?"

_"I'm not protecting anyone. I give out the assingments. And who you will be protecting." _

_That makes more sense. Puckermans a lazy ass. _He thought. "Okay than. So what's he or she's name?"

_"Her names Brittany Susan Pierce. Lives in the same town as your Aunt. She goes to a school called Mickenly High School. She's a dancer, a cheerleader. She's in the schools Glee Club. Has a younger sister and an older brother." _

"What else is there to know?"

_"She plans to go to college and open her own dance studio. Seems like you got your self a good one here Lopez. You sure you can handel it?" _

He sighed. Of course he can handle it. "Yeah. I'm sure. Thanks Puckerman. Is there anything else I need to know?"

_"Nope. That's all I know. But if there is anything else. I will call you and let you know." _

"Cool. Thanks Puck. I'll talk to you later."

_"Later Lopez." _

He has his worked cut out for him. He was protecting yet another female. But this time. He wasn't going to mess it up. His not going to fail.

"I promise to protect Brittany Pierce with all my life." He said to himself. He was now ready for his next mission.

To protect one Brittany Susan Pierce.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So did you guys like the Re-write? If you did let me know. I hope it was good. Or else I Re-Wrote it for no reason. Anyways. I want to at least get ten reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks guys! :) **


End file.
